She Owns The Night
by affanyhwali
Summary: Sequel She Owns The Night is up! Sungmin datang ke alamat yang tertera di secarik kertas yang ia dapat dari dosen pengujinya. Kyuhyun menyambut tamu 'spesial'nya dengan senang hati. Keduanya mendapatkan apa yang belum mereka dapatkan malam itu. KYUMIN. GS. NC-21. OneShot. Maaf kemarin gagal update, sekarang update beneran kok. Would you mind reading and reviewing?
1. Chapter 1

She Owns The Night

by affany hwali

Rate: M

Disclaimer: Semuanya milik Tuhan

Warning: NC alot, Romance gagal, cerita pasaran, typo problems, tidak sesuai EYD, jauh dari sempurna.

a/n:

I'm back with another loathesome fic, muehe. Walaupun ga bagus, tapi gue pede ajahhh.. Di publish ajahhh..

Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu FarEast Movement, She Owns The Night. Pada tau lagunya ga? Gue suka banget ama lagu ini.

Cerita sama lagunya ga sama persis, namanya juga cuma inspirasi.

enJOY~

"Minnie-_ya_, benar tidak ingin ikut bersama kami?"

"_Aniyeo_, _eonnie_. Aku masih mencari bahan untuk presentasi lusa." Sungmin menjawab disertai senyuman manisnya.

"Oh, ayolah. Kau butuh _refreshing_! Lagipula kita tidak sampai mabuk, kok." Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hey, hanya sebentar saja. Kau bisa mencari bahan sampai sore nanti lalu malamnya ikut dengan kami." teman _namja_ Sungmin turut membujuknya. Sungmin tersenyum geli.

_Mereka ngotot sekali_.

"_Mianhae_, _chingudeul_. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa. Dosen yang mengujiku nanti katanya sangat pintar. Aku harus mempersiapkan segalanya lebih dari yang biasanya."

Teman-teman Sungmin mengerti, Lee Sungmin adalah _yeoja_ manis yang perfeksionis.

"Jangan lupa makan. Kau terlalu mementingkan tugas itu." Sungmin mengangguk.

"_Annyeong_!" Sungmin melambaikan tangannya lalu beranjak menuju perpustakaan.

Sebenarnya Sungmin tidak perlu _over_ seperti ini. Ia mengerjakan tugasnya dengan ogah-ogahan saja hasilnya bagus. Tapi ia menginginkan yang lebih. Terlebih setelah ia mendengar bahwa dosen yang mengujinya besok lusa adalah dosen muda yang jenius.

Ia mengambil tiga buku _hard covered_. Mengambil tempat duduk di pojokan agar lebih tenang. Beberapa hal penting ia catat di _note_ _smartphone_ miliknya.

KYUMIN

Sungmin bergelut dengan sebuah _laptop_. Di sebelahnya ada sebuah _mug_ berisi _hot chocolate_. Sesekali ia menyesap coklat panas itu kemudian kembali berkutat dengan _laptop_nya. Membaca _note_ yang ia buat tadi siang –hingga sore- saat di perpustakaan.

"Haaah.. Lelahnya." Sungmin membaringkan tubuhnya diatas karpet yang menjadi alas duduknya. Memejamkan matanya sejenak menghirup udara banyak-banyak dan membuangnya perlahan. Kemudian ia melirik jam ditangannya.

"Jam sembilan. Apa masih terlalu siang? Siapa peduli! Aku butuh hiburan." Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar.

Selang beberapa menit ia keluar dengan pakaian yang-eerrr.. _sexy_?

Sungmin memakai sebuah gaun hitam berdada rendah yang membuat sebagian payudara sungmin menyembul, dengan _silver scarf_ yang bertenggaer manis di lehernya. Kaki jenjangnya terekspos. Gaun itu hanya menutupi sebagian pahanya.

Rambutnya ia biarkan tergerai dengan natural. _Smooky eyes_ menambah kesan _sexy_ Sungmin malam ini. Ia terlihat begitu cantik dengan riasan sederhananya dan juga berbeda dengan _style_nya.

Sungmin yang tiap hari hanya memakai pakaian biasa saat beraktifitas, kini berubah menjadi sosok yang anggun dan nakal disaat yang bersamaan.

Ia memakaikan sepasang _boots_ hitam di kakinya. Biasanya, ia hanya memakai _slippers_, _sneakers_, atau _flat shoes_. Namun kali ini –sekali lagi- Sungmin benar-benar terlihat berbeda.

Siapa yang menyangka, _yeoja_ seperti Sungmin dapat berdandan seperti itu?

Sungmin menuju _basement_ _apartement_nya sembari memainkan tali tas jinjing bling-bling yang ia bawa. Sepasang anting di telinganya bergerencing. Jemari lentik yang dilingkari cincin mengkilat itu membuka pintu mobil. Sungmin melajukan mobilnya keluar Ilsan.

KYUMIN

Sungmin memberhentikan mobilnya. Ia menyerahkan mobilnya pada jasa _valet_ yang tersedia. Ia langkahkan kakinya kedalam lalu memperlihatkan _member card_nya pada salah seorang petugas.

Sungmin diperbolehkan masuk. Semakin dalam semakin remang. Semakin dalam semakin terdengar gemuruh musik yang menggema.

Dan di sinilah Sungmin. Di sebuah _pub_ malam di daerah _Gangnam_. Dengan yakin ia langkahkan kakinya lebih dalam lagi. _Pub_ ini masih tak begitu ramai. Ia mengambil posisi meja di pojok. Kemudian memesan segelas _cocktail._

Siapa kira, _yeoja_ kalem, manis dan berIP 4.0 (baca: empat) itu berubah disaat malam tiba?

Ya, Sungmin adalah mahasiswi yang cerdas dan rajin, membuat dirinya diketahui banyak orang. Ia juga terkenal karena kelembutan sifatnya juga statusnya yang merupakan anak dari seorang pengusaha yang cukup terkenal.

Tapi tidak ada yang mengira, beginilah ia. _Yeoja_ yang tertutup, rapuh, dan kesepian. Ia sering menghabiskan waktunya di bar-bar kota besar. Hanya untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang jenuh karena kuliah dan watak ayahnya.

Ia terbebani. Ayahnya memaksa Sungmin untuk menjadi apa yang tak ia inginkan –penerus perusahaan-.

"Haaah.." ia menghembuskan nafasnya. Matanya tertuju pada sekumpulan orang yang menari di _dance floor_. Sering ia menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk memandangi orang-orang itu atau ikut menari hanya untuk sebentar.

Sering juga ia menolak _namja_ yang haus akan tubuh _yeoja_. Walaupun Sungmin pergi ke _pub_, tapi ia tak berminat tidur dengan _namja_-_namja_ di sana.

Jenuh. Sungmin berjalan menuju _dance floor_. Ia gerakan tubuh sintal berbalut gaun hitam _glamour_nya seiring dentuman musik _DJ_.

Sungmin yang paling menonjol diantara _yeoja_ lain yang ikut menari di _dance floor_. Padahal gerakannya biasa saja tapi, Sungmin memang punya sesuatu yang berbeda. Terutama disaat seperti ini.

Aura. Sungmin terkesan _sexy_ dan mahal.

Banyak _namja_ yang menatapnya lapar tapi, mereka tak berani mendekatinya dan memilih menatap Sungmin sambil menikmati sajian dari _pub_.

GREP

Sepasang lengan memeluknya dari belakang. Sungmin berontak dan menghempaskan tangan itu. Ia tidak suka tubuhnya disentuh seenaknya.

Ia hendak menjauh namun, _namja_ pemilik tangan tadi malah menaarik tangannya. Sungmin kembali berontak.

"Lepas!" _namja_ itu hanya meracau tak jelas. Mabuk. Pantas saja hilang kendali sampai-sampai berani menyentuh Sungmin.

GREP

Genggaman tangan _namja_ mabuk itu dilepas paksa oleh seseorang. Sungmin mendongak, melihat siapa yang telah mebantunya. Belum sempat ia menatap, tubuhnya ditarik menjauh dari _namja_ mabuk tadi.

Orang yang menariknya tadi berhenti di _dance floor _yang tidak terlalu padat. Dengan cuek ia menggoyangkan tubuhnya. Menyaut sorakan _DJ_ seperti pengunjung lainnya.

Sungmin memandangi wajah orang itu. _Namja_ –orang itu laki-laki- itu tampan. Hidungnya bangir, bibirnya tebal, matanya... Sungmin bingung bagaimana mendeskripsikan.

_Intinya, _namja_ ini tampan_!

Sungmin yang merasa dikacangin kembali terlarut dalam dantuman musik. Tiba-tiba, dari balakang, ada tubuh yang merapat ke tubuhnya yang sedang ia liukan. Sungmin memutar kepalanya dan malihat _namja_ yang menolongnya tadi.

Namja itu tersenyum. Sungmin membalas senyumannya sambil terus bergoyang. Detik selanjutnya tubuh mereka sudah menenpel sempurna. Keduanya masih mengikuti irama musik. Sampai lengan itu memeluknya dari belakang.

Sungmin terperanjat tapi, ia suka sentuhan ini. Tidak seperti saat _namja_ mabuk tadi melakukannya.

Sungmin dapat merasakan hembusan _namja_ itu di telinganya dan hal itu cukup membuat jantung Sungmin bedegup lebih cepat.

Cukup lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu. Posisi yang merangsang si _namja_. Bagaimana tidak? Tak jarang juniornya bergesekan dengan _butt_ tebal di depannya ini.

"Cho Kyuhyun. _Nugu_?" bisik si _namja_ seduktif.

Sungmin membalikan tubuhnya. Ia melingkarkan lengannya di leher si _namja_ dan tersenyum menatap wajah tampan itu. "Lee Sungmin."

Mereka tetap menggerakan tubuh. Sungmin tau, _namja_ bernama Cho Kyuhyun ini sudah sedikit terangsang olehnya.

"Mengapa gadis kecil sepertimu ada di sini? Tersesat, _huh_?" Kyuhyun yang melihat sisi imut pada wajah Sungmin sontak mengeluarkan pertanyaan konyolnya.

Sungmin merengut. Ia mem_pout_kan bibirnya. "Aku ini sudah kuliah. Aku mahasiswi." Ujarnya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh.

_Mahasiswi _sih_, mahasisiwi. Tapi wajahnya masih seperti anak sekolah menengah pertama yang belum datang bulan._

Batinnya nyerocos.

Kyuhyun menurunkan tatapannya dari wajah Sungmin menuju leher dan dada Sungmin. Pandangannya terkunci pada payudara Sungmin yang terlihat belahannya dan menyebul dari pakain yang _yeoja_ itu kenakan.

_Dia beneran sudah dewasa_. _Payudaranya saja sebesar itu_.

KYUMIN

Tempo musik beramabh cepat. Setiap yang mendengarnya pasti ingin bergoyang seiring dengan lagu. Tak terkecuali Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Dengan posisi yang berhadapan mereka meliukan tubuh mereka. Tak peduli orang yang berada di sekitar, menatap mereka dengan tatapan iri, jengah atau nafsu. Mereka hanya ingin menari di _dance floor_ berdua.

Gerakan Sungmin semakin panas, Kyuhyun mengimbanginya. Entah sudah berapa kali kemaluan mereka bergesekan. Orang bilang itu _petting_.

"Mmmhh.." desahan kecil mereka tenggelam oleh riuknya musik.

Tak hanya bagian kemaluan yang bergesekan, dada keduanya juga telah melekat entah sejak kapan. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan bulatnya payudara Sungmin dan Sungmin dapat meraskan _nipple_ Kyuhyun yang masih ditutupi kemejanya.

"Ha-ahh.." Mereka menikmati apa yang sedang mereka lakukan.

Tangan Kyuhyun tak diam saja. Ia meraba punggung Sungmin sedangkan tangan Sungmin masih bertengger manis di leher Kyuhyun sambil sesekali mengelus tengkuk _namja_ itu.

Keduanya terbuai dalam sentuhan masing-masing. Keduanya masih 'baru' dalam hal ini. _They're going slowly but hard then. Just wait for it._

Tangan Kyuhyun kembali melakukan aksinya. Ia tangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya pada _butt_ Sungmin dan meremasnya perlahan.

"Aaah.." desahan Sungmin melantun indah di sebelah telinga Kyuhyun.

Sungmin meremas rambut Kyuhyun sebagai pelampiasannya. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya sehingga leher putih jenjangnyayang masih dibalut _scarf_ sedikit terekspos dihadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mencium ceruk leher Sungmin, menghirup wanginya, masih dengan meremas _butt_ Sungmin. Sungmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Membuat ia dan Kyuhyun semakin menempel.

"Sudah jam dua lewat. Nanti tidak ada mata kuliah, hmm?" bisik Kyuhyun lalu mengulum daun telinga Sungmin. Ada suara gemerincing anting Sungmin tersenggol Kyuhyun.

"Masih ada yang lebih menarik daripada kuliah sekarang ini." Sungmin tersenyum seduktif. Kyuhyun terkekeh.

Sungmin melepaskan pelukan mereka, berjalan menjauhi _dance floor_. Kyuhyun mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sungmin keluar gedung, Kyuhyun mengerenyit bingung.

Tak lama kemudian, mobil Sungmin tiba. Ia duduk di bangku sebelah bangku kemudi. Kyuhyun yang menegrti langsung masuk dan membawa mobil itu keluar dari kawasan _pub_ malam tersebut.

KYUMIN

Kyuhyun membawa mobil Sungmin ke asal arah. Ia tidak tahu Sungmin mau kemana. Lagipula ia masih ingin berlama-lama dengan Sungmin. Sungmin juga ga protes.

Saat melintasi jalanan yang sepi, Kyuhyun menepikan mobil Sungmin. Ia menengok ke arah Sungmin yang –ommo- sejak kapan ia melepas _scarf_nya?

Nafsu Kyuhyun semakin menggila. Kyuhyun melepas _seat belt_ Sungmin dan memundurkan kursi kemudinya.

PUK PUK

Ia menepuk pahanya, menyuruh Sungmin untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

Tanpa disuruh dua kali Sungmin langsung duduk di pangkuan Kyuhyun dengan kaki yang mengkangkang.

Gaun hitam sepaha yang ia kenakan tersingkap hingga pinggul. Kyuhyun membelai paha Sungmin dari atas sampai bawah. Terus naik turun dengan tempo konstan.

"Mmmhh.. Kyuh.." Sungmin mulai membuka kancing kemeja Kyuhyun. Kemudian ia singkap dan mulai meraba dada bidang Kyuhyun.

"Minh.. Ahk!" Sungmin memelintir _nipple _Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyum jahilnya.

CUP

Ini ciuman pertama mereka.

Kyuhyun hisap bibir atas Sungmin. Sungmin hisap bibir bawah Kyuhyun. Dan sebaliknya. Ciuman pertama ini sangat menggairahkan.

"Aahhh.." Kyuhyun berhasil menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sungmin.

Sebelah tangan Sungmin ia gunakan untuk memberi sentuhan kecil di dada Kyuhyun, sebelahnya lagi meremas lebut surai kecoklatan milik _namja_ yang kini tengah meremas payudaranya dengan gemas.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling membelitkan lidah mereka. Suara kecipka _saliva_ terdengar begitu jelas.

Kyuhyun menurunkan _zipper_ gaun Sungmin yang berada di punggung. Ia turunkan gaun Sungmin. Tubuh Sungmin bergidik merasakan dinginnya udara mobil.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Kyuhyun meremas payudara Sungmin yang sudah tidak tertutupi apa-apa lagi.

"Mmmmphhh..." desahan Sungmin tertahan ciuman panas yang mereka ciptakan.

"Ooohh.. Kyuhh, aahhh.." Kyuhyun mencumbu leher putih Sungmin. Menggigit, menjilat, dan menghisapnya.

"Ssshh, Miinhh.." Jemari lentik Sungmin terus mengerjai _nipple_ Kyuhyun. Ia usap perut ber_abs _samar milik Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melepas kemeja Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun _topless_.

Ia lingkarkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Kyuhyun agar lebih dekat. Dada mereka yang sudah sama-sama polos saling bersentuhan. Mengalirkan aliran aneh tapi nikmat.

"Kyu-mphh.." Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin untuk adu lidah lagi. Sungminpun tak mau kalah.

Sambil terus memagut dan menggesekan dada, perlahan Kyuhyun memutar posisi mereka. Ia _on top_. Ia turunkan sandaran kursi mobil sehingga Sungmin terbaring pasrah di bawahnya.

"Haahhh.." mereka terengah paska ciuman panas yang berlangsung cukup lama.

"Ah, Kyuuhh.. Aaahh.." Kyuhyun meraup payudara Sungmin tiba-tiba. Menghisapnya menggigit _nipple_ Sungmin yang mencuat.

"Ooh, Kyuuhh.. _Suck ith, hard-derh_.." Sungmin meremas rambut Kyuhyun kasar sambil membusungkan dadanya.

Ia letakan tangan kanannya di atas tangan kiri Kyuhyun yang meremas payudara kanannya. Ia menuntun Kyuhyun untuk meremasnya lebih.

"Awh.. Ahh.. Sakith, Kyuuh.." aduh Sungmin saat _nipple_nya digigit gemas.

"_Mian_." Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan kegiatan menghisapnya. Ia pindah menghisap payudara Sungmin yang kiri.

Tak sekeras saat menghisap yang kanan, takut menyakiti Sungmin lagi. Giliran yang kanan yang diremas. Ia menggelitik _nipple_ kiri Sungmin dengan lidahnya.

Tangan Sungmin mulai menjalar kebawah. Mencari sesuatu di bawah sana yang masih terbungkus rapi.

"Ahk, Mingh.. Aaahh.." Kyuhyun melepaskan kulumannya pada payudara Sungmin saat tangan Sungmin meremas juniornya dari luar.

Sungmin membuka ikat pinggang Kyuhyun, membuka kaitan celana Kyuhyun dan yang terakhir menurunkan _zipper_nya.

Kyuhyun yang sudah tak tahan karena sesak, berdiri dengan lututnya. Ia turunkan celananya sendiri sampai sebatas lutut. Mengacunglah junior besar yang menegang dengan _pre cum_ di ujungnya.

Dengan sigap Sungmin bangun dan meraih junior Kyuhyun untuk dikocok.

"Ssshh.. Miiinhh... aaahh.." Kyuhyun menengadahkan kepalanya. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menjambak lembut rambut Sungmin yang berantakan.

Sungmin mengeratkan bibirnya di junior Kyuhyun. Menghisapnya kuat-kuat. Membuat Kyuhyun belingsatan.

"Eeehh, Miiinhh.. Aaahh.."

Sungmin gerakan lidahnya, memnbelit junior Kyuhyun dan menusuk-nusuk lubang Kyuhyun.

"Ooohh, Miiinh.." Kyuhyun mengeratkan jemarinya diantara helaian rambut Sungmin.

Sungmin mengeluarkan junior Kyuhyun dari mulutnya.

"Minh, _waeh_?" tanya Kyuhyun kecewa.

Tanpa memperdulikan Kyuhyun, Sungmin apit junior Kyuhyun diantara payudaranya. Kyuhyun yang mengerti, langsung menggerakan pinggulnya.

Sungmin menekan payudaranya agar junior Kyuhyun semakin terjepit. Tak lama, Kyuhyun datang. S_emen_nya membasahi dada Sungmin

"Ahk, Miiinhh... Haaaahh.." Sungmin melumuri jarinya dengan cairan Kyuhyun dan menjilatnya.

Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak tahan, menyuruh Sungmin pindah ke kursi belakang. Sungmin nurut saja. ia melepas gaun hitamnya, sekarang tersisia celana dalamnya saja.

Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang sudah melepas celananya. Ia telanjang.

Sungmin meraih Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. _French kiss_ kembali tercipta.

Junior Kyuhyun yang bebas tak sengaja menyentuh paha bagian dalam Sungmin dan menusuk kemaluan Sungmin yang masih terbalut _underware_.

"Ah, Minh. Akuh ti-dak tah-hanh.." ucap Kyuhyun disela-sela ciuman mereka.

Sungmin meraih tali _underware_ sebelah kirinya dan melepsakan tali simpul yang ia ikat. Kyuhyun membantu melepas simpul sebelah kanan.

Kemaluan Sungmin sudah benar-benar basah. Kyuhyun melebarkan kaki Sungmin. Ia sisipkan kepalanya diantara paha Sungmin. Ia ciumi paha bagian dalam Sungmin.

"Kyuh, jang-anh menggodah-kuh."

Kyuhyun mulai menciumi bibir kemaluan Sungmin. Mengulumnya lalu menggigit kecil klitoris Sungmin yang memerah.

"Aaah, Kyuh.. Ooohh.."

Kyuhyun melesakan lidahnya ke dalam lubang Sungmin. Sesekali memainkan klitorisnya. Mengecup bagian luar kemaluan Sungmin.

"Mmhh, Kyuh... aahhh.." Sungmin menjambak rambut Kyuhyun dan mendorong agar kepala itu lebih dalam dan terus di sana, memberikan kenikmatan untuk Sungmin.

Tangan Kyuhyun yang menganggur merambat ke atas, meraba payudara Sungmin yang menggelantung bebas lalu, meremasnya kasar.

"Ohh... Kyuh.. Ooohh.." Sungmin membanting kepalanya ke belakang. Menghirup udara sebanyak yang ia bisa.

Entah sudah berapa kali Sungmin orgasme. Kyuhyun terus menelan cairan Sungmin.

KYUMIN

"Kyu-ahh... terus. Di-san-ahh.." Sungmin mendesah mendapat hujaman kencang dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun telah menemukan titik sensitifnya dan menumbuk titik itu berkali-kali.

"Minh, semp-phit. Oooh... nik-math... ssshh.."

KYUMIN

"_Gomawo_, sudah mau mengantar balik ke _pub_." Kyuhyun membuka _seat belt_nya. "Dan yang tadi." ia mengedipkan matanya.

"_Don't mention it_. _Both of us really have a good time_." Sungmin memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil Sungmin. Sungmin pindah ke kursi kemudi dan mereka berpisah.

KYUMIN

Hari ini adalah hari ujiannya. Sungmin telah mempersiapkannya secara matang dan lebih sempurna dari biasanya.

Ia langkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruang ujiannya. Menundukan tubuhnya, memberi hormat kepada para penguji.

Dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat seorang penguji yang ia kenal tersenyum... mesum kearahnya?

"Silahkan dimulai presentasinya, Sungmin-_ssi_."

Awalnya Sungmin terlihat kaget dan salah tingkah. Namun, dengan watak pribadinya yang luar biasa ia berhasil mengatasi beberapa kendala.

Para penguji menyukai presentasi Sungmin, sesuai dengan targetnya.

"Ah, Sungmin-_ssi_!" Sungmin tertegun. Suara itu memanggilnya saat ia hendak keluar.

"_Ne_?"

"Ini ada catatan untukmu. Tolong dibaca." Kyuhyun memberi selembar kertas kecil kepada Sungmin.

_The Palace Apartement no. 713_

_Hari apa saja. Pukul berapa saja._

_Aku menyambutmu dengan senang hati._

END

a/n (lagi):

Baru sempet mampir ke ffn untuk publish pikiran pervert gue-_-

Walaupun fic Daylight disambutnya ga sehangat Got a Pimp, tidak melumpuhkan(?) semangat nulis cerita nista gue, wks.

Mohon maaf buat kekurangan, baik di fic ini maupun fic gue yang sebelumnya.

Juga buat permintaan sequel, yang -maaf pake banget- belum bisa gue penuhin.

Adanya fic ini, nikmatin aja yo! Seperti biasa, this fic i dedicate for all JOYers and readers.

Makasih, makasih, makasih, syudah mampir, baca, dan review.


	2. Chapter 2

Sequel She Owns The Night

by affany hwali

Rate: M

Disclaimer: Semuanya milik Tuhan

Warning: NC-21 alot, Romance gagal, cerita pasaran, typo problems, tidak sesuai EYD, jauh dari sempurna.

a/n:

ini sequel She Owns The Nite, yeaaayyy~

nih yang minta sequel gue kasih... dibaca eak!

maaf kalo tidak seperti yang anda harapkan. jujur aja gue nulils sequel ini rasanya lebih susah/? ga tau kenapa._.

terus buat yang bingung, fic ini uda diupdate tapi chap 2nya belom ada, murni kesalahan karena gue kudet.

ceritanya, gue coba-coba caranya post chap baru kaya mana (karena gue ga tau) dan ternyata berhasil.

tapi, cerita belom layak publish. alhasil gue apus. malu-maluin neh :\

maaf yang kecewa, gue ga maksud trolling. itu ga sengaja. maaf eak!

sekarang uda update beneran kok, heuheu...

bawelnya dilanjut di bawah ajahhh..

enJOY~

Kyuhyun sedang berkutat dengan beberapa alat elektroniknya –mengerjakan sesuatu- disaat bel _apartement_ miliknya berbunyi. Kyuhyun terlihat malas beranjak dari sofa, bel itu berbunyi sekali lagi. Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya, menghampiri pintu dan menyalakan _intercom_.

Ia terdiam sejenak melihat sosok yang ada di layar _intercom_nya. Gadis berkupluk hitam dengan kaus putih tak berlengan. Tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku _jeans_ biru pucatnya. Tas kuning besar –sepertinya berat- menggantung di pundak kanannya.

Kyuhun tersenyum, menyeringai tepatnya.

_Kalau siang _style_nya _sporty_ sekali._

Ia terkekeh kemudian membukan pintu. Mata mereka bertemu.

"Hai." Sapa si gadis berkupluk itu.

"Hai." Balas Kyuhyun seadanya. Ia mempersilahkan Sungmin –tamu itu Sungmin, _reader_ sudah taukan?- masuk.

"Tasmu berat, biar aku yang bawa."

"_Gomawo_. Aku dari perpus, mengembalikan dan meminjam beberapa buku." Sungmin mendudukan dirinya di sofa, tepat sebelah Kyuhyun berkutat dengan urusannya yang tak ia pedulikan.

KYUMIN

Kyuhyun membuatkannya _ice lemon tea_. Ia berkeliling _apartement_ Kyuhyun dengan sesekali menyesap _lemon tea_nya.

Sungmin melirik jam. Ia tiba pukul enam lewat empat puluh lima menit. Sekarang pukul tujuh lewat lima menit. Sudah dua puluh menit ia diacuhkan Kyuhyun. Dosen jenius dan pintarnya sedang sibuk sendiri.

"Aku pinjam _toilet_, ya." Sungmin basa-basi yang hanya dibalas anggukan. Ia mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

BLAM

Sungmin menutup kasar pintu _toilet_. Kyuhyun yang menyadari Sungmin 'ngambek', langsung melesat ke depan kamar mandi menunggu Sungmin selesai.

CKLEK

Sungmin sedikit terlonjak saat melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di depannya.

"_Mian_, aku sibuk."

Sungmin berdehem. "Lanjutkan saja."

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Keduanya terdiam, berpandangan cukup lama sampai bibir keduanya menempel. Kyuhyun melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Sungmin, menarik Sungmin agar lebih dekat dengannya.

"Aku merindukanmu." Bisiknya di bibir Sungmin.

Bibirnya mulai melumat bibir Sungmin perlahan. Sungmin mengelus tengkuk Kyuhyun, menekannya agar Kyuhyun menciumnya lebih dalam. Ia balas melumat bibir Kyuhyun. Lumatan itu semakin ganas. Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh mungil nan sintal Sungmin meniadakan jarak diantara mereka.

Tangan Kyuhyun meraba punggung Sungmin. Perlahan turun, menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di bokong montok Sungmin lalu meremasnya perlahan.

"Eemhh.." Satu desahan Sungmin lolos.

Kyuhyun melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Sungmin. Mengajak lidah Sungmin untuk saling bertautan. Sungmin meremas surai Kyuhyun, melampiaskan rangsangan-rangsangan yang Kyuhyun berikan.

Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Sungmin masuk ke _toilet_ hingga punggung Sungmin menabrak dinding. Tangan Kyuhyun naik ke depan, meremas payudara Sungmin dari luar.

"Sssh, Kyuhh..."

Sungmin membusungkan dadanya, kepalanya bersender di dinding. Kyuhyun mulai bermain di leher Sungmin. Mengecupnya, menggigit kecil dan menyesapnya.

"Ahk, Kyuh.." Kyuhyun melihat _kissmark_ yang baru ia buat lalu kembali melumat bibir Sungmin yang sedari tadi mendesah.

DDDRRT

_Handphone_ di saku Kyuhyun bergetar. Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. Ia mengambil _handphone_nya lalu keluar dari _toilet_, mengangkat panggilan yang ternyata dari _noona_nya. Sungmin hanya menunggu. Sedikit mencuri dengar obrolan Kyuhyun dengan _noona_nya.

"_Noona_ tidak perlu repot-repot membawakan makanan. Aku bisa membelinya sendiri."

_Kyuhyun masih dimanja saja berani meniduriku_.

Kyuhyun kembali dengan senyuman menawannya.

"_Mian_, _noonaku_ cerewet. Bisa kita lanjut-" Sungmin langsung meraup bibir Kyuhyun sebelum ia selesai bicara. Mengemut bibir atas Kyuhyun dan-

"Auw! Kenapa digigit, sshhh.." Kyuhyun protes.

"Kau kebanyakan bicara." Sungmin mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum jail.

"Tidak sabar, huh?" Bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Kali ini lebih panas.

Tangan Kyuhyun menggerayangi tubuh Sungmin. Mengusap pinggang ramping Sungmin dan meremasnya. Sungmin mengalungkan lengannya di bahu Kyuhyun. Sesekali meremasnya kala lidah Kyuhyun menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya.

KYUMIN

Keduanya kini _topless_. Kyuhyun duduk di atas _closet_ dengan Sungmin dipangkuannya. _French kiss_ mereka masih berlanjut. Kyuhyun dengan gemas meremas kedua payudara Sungmin dan mencubit _nipple_ yang sudah menegang.

"Ouhh, Kyuhhh.."

Tangan Sungmin asik mengusap tubuh bagian depan Kyuhyun mulai dari bahu kokoh, dada bidang dan perut ber_abs_ samar milik Kyuhyun.

"Minh-aahh..." Sungmin menurunkan ciumannya ke bahu Kyuhyun, mengecupnya berkali-kali. Kyuhyun mulai menyerang leher Sungmin –lagi. Kini tak hanya satu _kissmark_, beberapa _kissmark_ ia bentuk mulai dari leher turun ke dada Sungmin. Tangannya masih sibuk meremas payudara Sungmin.

"_Suckh my boobs_, Kyuhh..." Sungmin membusungkan dadanya ke wajah Kyuhyun yang tengah membuat _kissmark_. Tangan kanan Kyuhyun berhenti meremas, giliran mulutnya yang meraup payudara kiri Sungmin.

"Kyu-aaahh..." Sungmin mendorong kepala Kyuhyun agar menghisap payudaranya lebih keras.

Kyuhyun menghisap payudara Sungmin kuat-kuat. Menggoda nipple Sungmin dengan lidahnya yang lihai.

Merasa kurang leluasa bermain di _toilet_, Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin keluar. Meninggalkan pakaian mereka yang berserakkan di lantai _toilet_.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin seolah-olah berkata 'kemana saja boleh'.-_-

Di depan _toilet_, terdapat _pantry_. Kyuhyun mendudukan Sungmin di salah satu kursi di _pantry_nya. Kursi _pantry_ yang tinggi membuat wajah Sungmin dengan wajahnya sejajar.

CUP

Dimulai dari kecupan ringan yang melahirkan ciuman panas, _deep french kiss_?

Tangan Kyuhyun sudah berada di payudara Sungmin –lagi. Memainkan _nipple_nya saja kali ini, memilin kedua _nipple_ tegang itu. Tangan Sungmin tak mau kalah aktif, ia meremas bokong kencang Kyuhyun, memaikan jemarinya di belahan _butt_ Kyuhyun.

"Eeemhh.." Desah keduanya tertahan ciuman.

Kyuhyun dengan posisi berdiri melepas celana pendek yang masih ia kenakan dengan bantuan Sungmin. Sungmin mengendorkan sabuknya kemudian membuka kancing dan resletingnya. Kyuhyun membiarkan celananya jatuh dilantai.

Tangan Sungmin kembali mengerjai bokong Kyuhyun. Perlahan maju ke depan, mengelus sesuatu yang sudah mengeras.

"Ssshh, Mihh..." Kyuhyun melepas tautan bibir mereka. Sungmin hanya mengelusnya dari luar _underwear_ Kyuhyun dengan gerekan naik-turun dan tempo pelan.

"Min-ahhh.. Ssshh..." Sungmin mengulum senyumnya.

_Lucu juga mukanya kalu lagi _horny.

Sungmin menghentikan gerakan tangannya di selangkangan Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun menggeram.

"Kenapa berhentih?" Tanyanya gusar. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan juniornya dari balik _underwear_ abu-abunya. "Lanjutkan!" Ia menuntun tangan Sungmin untuk melakukan sesuatu pada juniornya yang sudah menegang.

Sungmin tertawa pelan lalu turun dari kursi. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan juniornya yang tegang di _pantry_.

"Ya, Lee Sungmin!" Saat Kyuhyun berbalik, ia terkejut. Sungmin telah melepas _jeans_nya kemudian berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun.

Yang membuat Kyuhyun terkejut, Sungmin yang berdiri di hadapannya hanya memakai _c-string_. _C-string_ itu sudah basah oleh cairan Sungmin sendiri.

Sungmin memeluknya, dada polos mereka bergesekkan. Mengalirkan sutu gairah yang membuat tubuh mereka semakin panas dan terbakar gairah. Sungmin memaikan ujung rambut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membelai punggung Sungmin.

Lama mereka berpelukan sampai Kyuhyun memulai lagi sebuah ciuman. Tubuh keduanya menggeliat dalam dekapan masing-masing. Kemaluan mereka saling bergesekan.

"Euummhhh... Eeemhh.."

"Aaaahh..." Kyuhyun menurunkan ciumannya ke leher Sungmin. Ia menggesekkan juniornya dengan kemaluan Sungmin yang hanya tertutup c-string.

Tangannya meremas bokong Sungmin, menarik ujung c-string dan melepaskannya. Ia simpan c-string Sungmin di salah satu kursi _pantry_.

"Oouhh, Minh.." Juniornya menyentuh kemaluan Sungmin yang sudah polos dan basah.

"Kyuhhhh..."

KYUMIN

Tubuh polos Sungmin duduk di atas meja _pantry_. Kedua kaki jenjangnya ia angkat ke meja dan membukanya lebar-lebar. Bibir Kyuhyun tengah bermain di kemaluan Sungmin. Menjilat bibir kemaluan Sungmin, menghisap, menggigit klitoris, sesekali lidahnya menusuk-nusuk _hole_ Sungmin.

"Masuk-khan, Kyuhh..."

Sungmin menekan kepala Kyuhyun, memperdalam hisapan Kyuhyun di kemaluannya.

"Oohhh..." Kyuhyun memasukan lidahnya ke _hole_ Sungmin. Memaju-mundurkannya perlahan. Sungmin hanya mendesahkan namanya, dan ia suka itu.

Kemaluan Sungmin semakin basah. Kyuhyun mempercepat gerakan lidahnya di _hole_ Sungmin. Mengecap cairan Sungmin yang terus mengalir keluar.

"Kyuu-aahhh..." Sungmin datang. Nafasnya terengah.

Sungmin melirik ke bawah, junior Kyuhyun tepatnya. Junior itu sudah sangat menegang. Masih dengan terengah, ia gerakkan tangannya menyentuh junior Kyuhyun, membelai dan memijatnya.

"Sshhh.. Minh..." Tangan Kyuhyun ikut memijat payudara Sungmin, melampiaskan pijatan Sungmin di juniornya.

Sungmin mulai memaju-mundurkan gerakan tangannya. Mengocok junior Kyuhyun dengan tempo lambat tapi semakin cepat.

"Aaaahh, Miiinh.. Ssshh..."

TING TONG

Bel _apartement_ Kyuhyun berbunyi. Disaat mereka tengah _making out_ dan _totally nuded_? Kyuhyun juga belum mendapat orgasmenya. Yang benar saja.

"Aaish, siapa yang datang?" Ucap Kyuhyun gusar. Bagaimana tidak? _Reader_ pasti ngerti _dong_. Sungmin kalangkabut sembunyi. Ia membawa _jeans_nya yang tergeletak di lantai ke dalam _toilet_ tadi.

Kyuhyun memakai _underwear_ dan celana pendeknya. Ia melihat si tamu melalui _intercom _dan mendesah kesal_._

CKLEK

"_Noona_, aku sudah bilang tidak usah datang." Nada bicara Kyuhyun sedikit tinggi.

Ahra –_noona_ Kyuhyun- sedikit kaget melihat adiknya yang _topless_ dengan rambut berantakan. "Tapi aku sudah membeli makanannya, Kyu."

"Kau bisa memakannya sendiri."

"Ini banyak sekali. Laki-laki_kan_, makannya lebih banyak." Ujar Ahra seraya masuk ke dalam _apartement_ Kyuhyun.

"Ya, _noona_ mau apa?" Kyuhyun menghalangi Ahra yang hendak masuk.

"Menyimpan makanan, tentu saja."

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, _noona_ pulang saja."

Ahra mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau ini kenapa? Seenaknya mengusirku." Ahra memaksa masuk dan berhasil. Berhubung tingkah Kyuhyun sedikit mencurigakan, ia mengamati _apartement_ _dongsaeng_nya itu.

Tidak ada yang aneh.

Setelah selesai dengan makanannya, Ahra masih mengamati. Sedangkan Kyuhyun pura-pura sibuk dengan kerjaannya yang tertunda tadi.

"Kyuhyun-ah." Panggil sang _noona_. Kyuhyun hanya berdehem.

"Cho Kyuhyun." Nadanya meninggi.

"Ada ap-" Kyuhyun melotot kaget melihat _noona_nya yang berdiri dengan menteng _c-string_ milik Sungmin.

"Kau memakai _c-string_, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun masih bengong, _shocked_.

"Atau kau mengoleksi _c-string_?" Tanya Ahra lagi. Ia memojokkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bangkit mendekati sang _noona_ mencoba mengambil _c-string_ dari tangan _noona_nya.

"Ini punyamu?" Ahra menjauhkan _c-string_ dari jangkauan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berusaha menjawab namun, tak ada kata yang dapat ia keluarkan. Hanya suaranya yang terbata-bata.

Ahra melirik selangkangan Kyuhyun yang menonjol.

"_Mian_, aku datang disaat yang tak tepat dan mengganggumu." Ahra melemper _c-string_ Sungmin ke Kyuhyun dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Aku pergi."

KYUMIN

"Kyu-aahhh..." Langkah kaki Kyuhyun terhenti di depan _toilet_. Samar-samar ia mendengar desahan Sungmin memanggil namanya.

CKLEK

Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin duduk di lantai _toilet_ dengan kaki yang mengangkang. Tangan kirinya meremas payudaranya dan tangan kanannya mengusap kasar kemaluannya.

"Kyuuuhh.." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sayu.

Kyuhyun langsung melepas pakaian yang masih ia pakai. Junior Kyuhyun yang sudah ereksi mengacung. Sungmin dengan cepat langsung melahapnya. Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak mendapat serangan tiba-tiba Sungmin.

"Ahk, Minh." Dengan posisi berdiri dengan lututnya, Sungmin mulai memaju mundurkan kepalanya. Ia hisap kepala junior Kyuhyun.

"Ssshh.. Aahhhh..." Kyuhyun memainkan surai panjang Sungmin, memaju-mundurkan kepala Sungmin di juniornya.

Sungmin menghisap junior Kyuhyun, meniruskan pipinya, menjepit junior Kyuhyun dengan mulutnya. Kyuhyun ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya. Memaju mundurkannya berlawanan arah dengan kepala Sungmin.

KYUMIN

Tubuh Sungmin terlentang di atas ranjang Kyuhyun. Kakinya terbuka, Kyuhyun sedang mempersiapkan _hole_nya untuk di masuki. Tiga jari Kyuhyun bersarang di _hole_nya, bergerak dengan tempo sedang.

Merasa sudah cukup, Kyuhyun mengarahkan juniornya di _hole_ Sungmin. Mendorongnya perlahan. Sungmin meringis, ini baru kedua kalinya bagi mereka.

Kyuhyun mengeluar-masukkan juniornya. Sungmin mulai mendesahkan namanya. Kyuhyun mengerang rendah, menyebut nama Sungmin. Juniornya seperti ditarik dan dihisap ke dalam _hole_ Sungmin.

"Kyuh, _deep-erhh_..."

Pinggulnya masih ia maju-mundurkan. Mendorong juniornya lebih dalam, mencari sebuah titik. Semakin cepat tempo gerakannya, semakin panas pula tubuh mereka.

"Ssshh... Min-aahh.." Kyuhyun mulai menyentak kasar, tubuh Sungmin sampai melengkung dibuatnya.

Kaki Sungmin melingkar di pinggang Kyuhyun. Tangannya mencakar lembut punggung Kyuhyun. Permainan Kyuhyun semakin lama semakin cepat dan panas.

"Oohhh, Kyuuhh.. Aaahh..." Kyuhyun telah menemukan titik itu. Ia melesakkan juniornya lagi, menumbuk titik itu berkali-kali. Membuat Sungmin menggelinjang dibawahnya.

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke dalam rengkuhannya. Ia mencium bibir Sungmin, mereka saling melumat dan menautkan lidah.

"Eeuumhh... Kyuhh.."

"_Gonnah cumh_, Min-ahh..."

Kyuhyun menyemprotkan _semen_nya ke dalam Sungmin. Sungmin merasa hangat kala _semen_ Kyuhyun mengisinya.

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Sungmin. Mereka telah melebur dalam satu. Deru nafas mereka bersautan.

Sungmin mengelus rambut Kyuhyun. Menyisir helai demi helai dengan jemarinya. Kyuhyun menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi kening Sungmin dan mengecupnya lama.

KYUMIN

Sungmin terbangun. Ia melirik jam dinding, pukul sepuluh malam. Ia bangun dari tidurnya, mencari sosok _namja_ yang membawanya ke kamar tidur ini.

Ia masih telanjang. Tubuhnya hanya dibalut sehelai selimut yang sudah berantakan. Ia bisa mencium aroma percintaan di ruang itu. Sungmin tersenyum geli.

Cara Kyuhyun melakukannya tadi berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang ia temui di _pub_. Saat itu terkesan terburu-buru tapi, malam ini berbeda. Kyuhyun lebih lembut dan detail.

Sungmin merasa Kyuhyun tak hanya tertarik dan ingin meyentuhnya. Pipinya merona.

Sungmin turun dari ranjang Kyuhyun. Ia lilitkan tubuhnya dengan selimut dan keluar dari kamar. Ia melihat punggung Kyuhyun di balik sofa. Ternyata Kyuhyun sedang melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

GREP

"Ya, kamu mengagetkanku." Sungmin terkikik. Kyuhyun menariknya untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Sungmin menurut.

"Sibuk sekali, ya?" Sungmin melirik perkerjaan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengiyakan.

"Besok kau ada mata kuliah?"

"Ada. Sehabis makan siang."

"Malamnya ikut denganku, ya?" Kyuhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya beralih menatap Sungmin.

"Huh? Kemana?"

Kyuhyun merengkuh pinggang Sungmin. "Bertemu orang tuaku." Bisikanya.

Sungmin kaget sesaat. "Untuk apa?"

"Kita_kan_ mau menikah. Aku bilang orang tuaku dulu setelah itu meminta izin dari orang tuamu."

Sungmin bengong. "Kenapa diam saja?" Kyuhyun melepas rengkuhannya perlahan. "Kau tidak mencintaiku?" Tanyanya sedikit ragu.

"_Ani_!" Sungmin menyangkal secepat kecepatan cahaya.-_- "Hanya saja kita masih terlalu muda. Aku masih sekolah." Cicitnya, Sungmin menundukan kepalanya.

"_Gwenchana_. Aku akan menunggumu." Ia kembali membawa Sungmin ke pelukannya.

"Seandainya aku sepintarmu, aku sudah lulus beberapa tahun yang lalu."

"Seandainya kau sudah lulus beberapa tahun yang lalu, aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu yang _refreshing_ di _pub_ malam dan di kelas ujian."

CUP

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas. Sungmin mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun, mengusap tengkuk _namja _Cho itu dan menariknya. Sungmin melumat bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya dan membalas lumatan Sungmin.

Mereka tersenyum disela ciuman mereka.

END

a/n:

ini sequel buat yang minta, buat yang ga minta juga...

buat Joyer dan KyuMin Shipper seluruh Indonesia.

buat reader yang uda mau mampir dan baca juga...

maaf eak kurang bagus, jelek malah T.T

NCnya gimance? perasaan mereka udah cukup jelaskan? jadi ini kasusnya love after sex/?

ini lebih pendek, tapi gue ngerasanya kaya gue uda nulis novel-_-

semoga tidak ada yang kecewa ya. kalo ada gue mau kabur ke Korea/?

sarannya, masukannya, dan unek-uneknya readers bisa ditulis di review.

ketemu lagi dilain kesempatan~


End file.
